Timmy and All Might
by MinecraftTimmy2007
Summary: A story about a hedgehog who looks up to All Might and wants to be like him.
1. Chapter 1

Timmy the Hedgehog has always looked up to All Might ever since he was a pup. Those rippling abs, those strong arms, everything about him made Timmy weep tears of joy from his lower eye. He wanted to be a hero. While wanting to help those in need was one of the reasons, the main reason was something a bit more selfish. He wanted to be by All Might's side.

Timmy is now a 3rd year in Sonic Middle School. He was planning on going into any Hero program he could get into, but when he heard that All Might was going to start teaching at U.A., he was more motivated than ever. He now knew what school he wanted to go into. While U.A. was a very prestigious school, he had no worries on getting in. Afterall, he was a master with his Quirk. Timmy was able to banish anything he wanted into a special Kamui dimension that he had full control over. Anyone who tried to hit him automatically sent into this dimension as well due to the full control of Timmy. To make a long story short, Timmy was a genius.

Timmy could also go to this dimension whenever he wanted. The dimension in which he was the one true God. Because of this, he didn't need to sleep, he could just place himself in the Kamui dimension for those 8 hours on Earth. Because of this, he had years of experience up on his piers. This plus being a naturally born genius was a frightening combination. He could constantly study while in the Kamui dimension, and after he became a master at his Quirk, he could move on to what he really wanted to do during those hours the plebeians slept.

Timmy would make a perfect replica of All Might. Not only that, but even after that replica was gone, all the memories of the time in the Kamui dimension would go to the real All Might. Basically, it was as if the real All Might existed for only him in his Kamui dimension. This was also how Timmy found out about All Might becoming a teacher at U.A.

"I want to spend time with you outside of this place, too" All Might said, "I want you to attend U.A. so we can spend our days together"

"Of course I will go to U.A., All Might, I would do anything to be with you" Timmy replied, with a light pink taking over his face.

"That makes me happy, with your Genius, I am sure you will make it into U.A. with no problem. I can't wait to spend the next three years with you" All Might told me.

"You know, we don't have to wait until then to spend time together, after all, we have all the time while everyone else sleeps to enjoy ourselves in this dimension" Timmy said, the pink growing to a deep crimson.

"I know that" All Might says, as he grabs me with his powerful arms, and pulls me into his strong chest. "I'm also happy that I am able to maintain my muscle form indefinitely while in here"

"A-all Might..." Timmy said, face of a tomato.

All Might pulls Timmy close, and kisses him. His tongue skillfully twirling around Timmy's. Timmy loves it when All Might kisses him while embracing. The smell of sweat and justice of All Might's body fills the nose of Timmy. He loses his mind at this smell, he loves it.

"Mmm you smell so manly..." Timmy finally says, in between deep breaths with his nose pressed firmly on All Might's chest

"I know you love my smell, but aren't there other parts you want to sniff?" All Might says excitedly.

All Might takes off his boots and socks. After a long day of Hero work, it feels good for him to finally remove them. The air fills with his scent. Timmy can't hold himself back anymore, and falls to his knees, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"All I did was take my shoes off, and yet that was still enough to make you cum" All Might said teasingly.

He was right, Timmy did cum. His lower eye oozing with the proof of his love toward All Might. Neither of them were surprised by this, Timmy would always cum as soon as he smelled the sweaty feet of All Might.

"I-its not my fault I'm weak to your manly smell" Timmy replied

It was indeed true that Timmy was weak to the manly smell of All Might's sweat. This is the one weakness Timmy has that prevents him from being stronger than All Might. It doesn't matter how strong Timmy was with his quirk, All Might's manly musk was like his kryptonite.

Timmy, still hypnotized by the strong musk coming from All Might's feet, begins to lick them. He loves the taste of his salty feet, as he makes sure to get his tongue deep between All Might's toes.

"I can never get enough of this flavor" Timmy says finally, taking a break from savoring All Might's feet.

"I'm glad, because it is always going to be available to you" All Might says, as he begins to blush slightly after having his feet cleaned by Timmy's tongue.

After finishing with All Might's feet, Timmy moves towards an even stronger stench. All Might's mighty little friend. Even through his suit, All Might's massive justice rod is very noticeable. Timmy uses his god powers to faze away All Might's suit. Exposing his symbol of justice to Timmy. Timmy doesn't hesitate for a moment as he moves towards the nether regions of All Might.

"It's awe inspiring every time I see it..." Timmy says, drool beginning to pool in his mouth, preparing himself for the feast before his eyes.

"After seeing it so many times, I'm surprised you are not more used it it" All Might says, with a chuckle, causing the pillar of man emanating from his crotch.

Timmy stretches his mouth wide, preparing himself to take on the task at hand. He twirls his tongue around the pillar of hero society, savoring every second of it. He goes all the way to the base of the pillar, not even gagging. Timmy made it so he does not have to breath while in his Kamui dimension, allowing him to do godlike feats.

"Thats right, take it all in" All Might says, panting heavily all the while.

Timmy decides to lengthen his tongue, twirling like a snake around the snake of All Might. He also strengthens his sense of smell to savor the scent penetrating his nostrils that much more.

After swallowing the DNA of All Might, Timmy ponders to himself before he decides to finally ask something of All Might.

"Why don't you pass One for All over to me? I have swallowed your DNA so many times, am I not qualified in some way?" Timmy asks, fighting back tears at this perceived betrayal.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth" All Might reassures him. "You are way more powerful that this quirk can make someone, it would be a waste to pass it to someone as amazing as you! I found a successor for One for All anyway, a young boy named Midoria. He is completely quirkless, yet shows almost as much courage as you do, Timmy"

Feeling satisfied with this answer, Timmy finds himself feeling relieved, he smiles slightly.

"Just make sure you don't get more attached to that boy than me" Timmy jokingly says, since he already knows the answer All Might is going to say.

"That could never happen, you are the most important person to me, no one could ever come close to you in my mind" All Might says, with a smile that is synonymous with the symbol of Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy "wakes" up, its time for him to take the entrance exam for U.A. After a night of training and pleasure with All Might in the Kamui dimension, Timmy knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to passing the exam. He eats a healthy breakfast of froot loops before heading to the exam site.

At the exam site, Timmy was informed of the different components of the exam. They consisted of a written test, as well as a practical exam. Timmy aces the written exam, given that he is a genius in every regard of the word, and all that is left is the practical exam.

"For this exam, you will be fighting giant robots to score points, you will be graded based on this score" Present Mic informs the want-to-be students of U.A.

"This is going to be too easy" Timmy thought to himself.

"The exam will after I count to three!" Present Mic yells, making sure everyone in the crowd can hear him.

"ONE!"

The nerves of the crowd grow stronger as the exam prepares to beginning.

"TWO!"

Timmy notices that a hedgehog his age, wearing a blue hoodie, is beginning to shake from nerves.

"THREE!"

The entire crowd rushes into the make-shift city environment of the exam field, to Timmy, it looks like everyone is moving in slow motion. Timmy placed his mind in his Kamui dimension where he used his quirk to significantly slow down the passage of time, allowing him to perceive his surroundings at 1/250th the speed of a normal human.

"Now then, lets get to work" Timmy thinks to himself before seemingly teleporting to the nearest robot enemy.

Timmy didn't actually teleport, though, for that is not a part of his quirk. What he instead did was create the image of his surroundings in his Kamui dimension, moving himself fully into Kamui, then moved to the location he wants to be at before dropping out of Kamui. While Timmy cannot interact with objects outside of Kamui while inside of it, he can overwrite his own location parameter with his location of Kamui while overlayed with the real world surroundings. This only works, however, while perfectly overlayed with reality, down to the specific spin of atoms. Because of this, Timmy can only "Teleport" to locations that he can personally see, even his level of genius cannot recreate this without sucking in his entire surrounding into Kamui first. Timmy can accomplish this in less than a nano second though, so the entire outside world is not changed while copying it over to his Kamui dimension.

"W-hoa" Timmy hears the young hedgehog clad in blue say, after witnessing the hedgehog next to him instantly move to the nearest robot.

"Hm, you haven't seen nothing yet" Timmy thought after hearing the awes and gasps of his peers, who all stopped in place after seeing this amazing feat.

Timmy then goes to punch the giant robot in front of him. Everyone watching become even more amazed as the young hedgehog, who seemingly teleported, launches the robot into another giant robot 200 feet behind it with a single punch.

"J-just what is this kid's quirk?!" Present Mic said, unable to hide his amazement towards Timmy anymore.

While Everyone is flabbergasted thinking what Timmy's quirk could possibly be, none of them could ever suspect just how amazing Timmy really is. Super Strength is a very far stretch from Timmy's quirk, however, he can get feats similar to the strength of All Might with his quirk non-the-less. Timmy sucked the Robot into Kamui, along with himself. While in the Kamui dimension, Timmy froze time completely for the robot, as well as greatly decreased its weight, alongside increasing his own strength.

After making contact with the robot in Kamui, Timmy immediately takes it out, alongside himself (excluding his brain). This causes the robot to fly as far as it would if left in the Kamui dimension. Timmy did not launch a 10 ton robot with raw power, but instead turned it into a .5 pound robot and launched it with his increased strength in Kamui, resulting in a 10 ton robot flying 200 feet back into another robot, destroying both on impact.

"Sometimes, I even amaze myself" Timmy thought to himself, admiring his work.

After the a few moments, the awe-struck crowd came back to their senses. They immediately resumed charging into the area, not about to lose their spot at U.A.

"I should probably take it easy, All Might will be mad at me if I don't leave any robots for the other plebeians taking the exam" Timmy thought to himself.

Timmy took the rest of the exam extremely easy, repeating the process only 15 more times over the course of the exam. During the closing few minutes of the exam, something caught Timmy's attention

"AHHHH!"

Timmy heard a blood churning scream. Timmy knew someone must have been in danger. With Timmy aspiring to become a hero, there was no way he could just sit there during this situation. Timmy Immediately use his quirk to warp the furthest he could in the direction he heard the scream. He repeated this process multiple times, warping to ends of a road before repeating the process to get to the person in danger as quickly as possible. In less than half-a-second, Timmy appeared in front of the person in question. It was the young hedgehog in the blue hoodie from earlier.

In front of this hedgehog was a 50 foot tall robot, about to crush him. Timmy sucked this 50 foot robot into his Kamui, following behind. Timmy realized that just launching this robot would be too destructive for his surroundings, so he had to get creative.

Timmy created an acid, stronger than any acid in the real world, and dropped it on the 50 foot robot. Timmy waited in Kamui for a few seconds while the Robot melted into nothingness before returning to the real world. This whole process took about 12 milliseconds. To everyone else, it just looked like the giant robot disappeared without a trace.

"W-w-w-what was that?" The young hedgehog asked, looking up to Timmy, who just saved his life.

"Don't worry about it, what maters is that you are safe now" Timmy replied triumphantly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, my quirk is strong too, but it can't do anything against these robots, so I got caught in this sticky situation" The young hedgehog said timidly.

"I understand, not everyone can have a quirk as versatile as mine, what is your name?" Timmy said to the timid young hedgehog.

"I-I'm Chad, what's your name?" Chad replied nervously to the god-like being in front of him.

"I'm Timmy nice to meet you" Timmy said before disappearing as quickly as he came.

Chad was still awe-struck over the feat he saw Timmy pull off.

"Wow he was strong" Chad thought to himself, "I wonder just how strong is he..."


	3. Chapter 3

"You should of held back more" All Might said to Timmy.

It's now a couple hours after the practical exam finished. Timmy caught the attention of every teacher at U.A. Because of this, they cannot shake the idea that Timmy somehow cheated with some-sort of quick enhancing or adding drug. To find out for sure whether what Timmy did was legal or not, they are requiring him to take a drug test.

"I'm sorry, I held back a lot as it was. Guess it wasn't enough..." Timmy replied, saddened that he let his lover down.

"What is done is done. But now you have to take a drug test, it shouldn't be too hard, all you have to do is pee in this cup. I have to be there to make sure you actually pee, and not fill it up with the urine of someone else" All Might informs Timmy.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. I'm just glad it is you doing the test, instead of some other random teacher" Timmy replied, relieved that nothing too bad happened due to him not holding back enough.

Timmy and All Might move to an empty bathroom inside of U.A. Once they get inside a stall, All Might squats on the ground near the toilet; he holds a cup in his right hand.

"Okay, just pee as much as you can into this cup, at least to this line" All Might says to Timmy, a small smirk begins to show on his face.

"You seem rather happy to be in this situation..." Timmy said, not able to hide his embarrassment.

"Of course I am, I get to see how you pee after all" All Might said teasingly to his lover.

"… Whatever" Timmy says bashfully after a small pause.

Timmy unzips his pants, revealing to All Might his own rod. All Might's eyes are completely focused on this rod, as a yellow liquid emerges from it. It begins to fill the cup, the sound of Timmy's urine hitting the cup pierces through the silence in the stall. Timmy's face grows to a deep red, while All Might couldn't look happier.

"All right, that should be good, the cup is full enough." All Might says to Timmy, playfully clasping onto the tip from which Timmy was peeing from.

"A-all Might… I still need to finish…" Timmy says, flustered from the sudden ceasing of his urination.

"Hmm… I guess I know the perfect place for that then!" All Might says, now beginning to blush himself, as he moves his face towards Timmy, taking him into his mouth.

"A-a-a—all Might!" Timmy said, redder than a tomato, as he can't hold back the stream anymore.

Timmy continues his business from earlier, but now inside the mouth of his lover. While Timmy may sound flustered, a part of him is certainly aroused by the situation, as evidence of it growing larger and sturdier.

"Mmmm..." All Might moans as he looks like he is tasting the tastiest drink in all of existence. The sound of All Might's moans, and his swallowing are the only things that can be heard.

After Timmy finishes, All Might finally removes Timmy from his mouth, All Might looks as satisfied as when he finishes saving hundreds of people. Timmy, on-the-other-hand, is more embarrassed now than he has ever been in his life, and it clearly shows on his crimson face.

"W-well… What that done now, I guess it's time for me to go home…" Timmy says, quivering with embarrassment.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I guess it is. I can't wait for Monday, I am so happy to be able to have you as my student!" All Might says triumphantly.

"Y-yeah…" Timmy said. A warm smile engulfs his face, unable to hide his joy of being able to see All Might every day from now on.

Timmy heads home, after an eventful day, he just wants to lie down on his bed.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Timmy's mom says as she greats her son, "How did the exam go?"

"It went well, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Timmy said to his mom, before going to his room for the night.

After waking up, Timmy eats a healthy breakfast of eggs and toast with is mom.

"Wow! I am so proud of you!" Timmy's mom says after hearing her son's story of yesterday's events.

"It was nothing, I am your son after all!" Timmy said, feeling happy after being praised by his mom.

"Oh, now, you know very well that you are amazing in your own right, I am happy to be able to call you my son!" Timmy's mom says while blushing. After all, who wouldn't blush after being praised by the most amazing person they know?

To celebrate making it into U.A. Timmy's mom takes all of his favorite foods for dinner: chicken tenders, chocolate pudding, and sushi. Timmy's mom has been preparing for this feast for a while now, knowing all well that Timmy would make it into U.A.

Timmy and his mom enjoys a nice dinner alone. They have always been alone ever since Timmy's dad left them for a slut when he was 5. That was fine, because Timmy was all that Timmy's mom needed. The satisfaction of having an amazing son like him was far greater that the satisfaction a man can give a woman.

The following day, the letter from U.A. finally came in. With no surprise what-so-ever, Timmy made it in with flying colors, with a perfect score on the written exam, and by-far the most points during the practical exam.

Timmy's mom decided to frame this letter on the wall, next to all of Timmy's other awards.

"We may need a new wall for your awards from now on, this one is way too cramped to fit any more" Timmy's mom tells him, happily.

"Don't worry, I got you covered" Timmy tells his mom before going into his Kamui dimension.

In there, Timmy wills into existence all the wood and drywall needed to make a wall. While the matter Timmy wills into existence cannot be brought back to the real world, anything that Timmy makes by hand, he can bring back. Timmy creates a small wall in the empty space from his award wall, creating a hall for his awards to come, then phases it into the real world.

"Thanks sweetie, I can always count on you!" Timmy's mom says, happy with the wall her son made them.

The following day, Timmy goes to U.A. He maneuvers perfectly through the halls, remembering them from when he had to go through them for the drug test. Timmy finally makes it to his class room, where he enters. He looks around to see if there is anyone he recognizes. He, of course, recognizes his teacher, All Might, but there is also someone he recognizes that he did not expect to see there. Chad is in Timmy's class.


End file.
